Miraculous soulmates x
by adrinettexlover
Summary: "What's a soulmate?" "It's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever."
1. Chapter 1

e

"What's a soulmate?"  
"It's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. That someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don't make you a better person. You do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love them and nothing could ever change that."  
-Dawson's Creek

-  
Marinette's POV  
I woke up on the day of my 15th birthday, yawning as I stretched my aching muscles. My 15th birthday, I remember now! I hastily rushed to my bedroom mirror, looking myself up and down. Searching for the mark that will change my entire future. My soulmate mark.  
On everyone's 15th birthday, they get a mark somewhere on their body, that shows the first words that their soulmate will ever say to them. Alya got her's about a month ago and it says 'hey there, dudette' I immediately knew that her soulmate was Nino, I mean, that's not a very common saying, but I wasn't going to tell her that. That was something she had to figure out on her own, and she did.  
The next day, she met my friend Nino and they hit it off straight away. Turns out Nino had 'Dudette?' tattooed on the back of his knee when he met Alya, which is also the spot that Alya had her mark.  
Back to me looking for my mark, I was getting desperate. I had checked both legs and my right arm, and still nothing. I quickly scanned over my left arm and sucked in a breath, right there, on my left wrist, was a mark that said 'wow, you are gorgeous' I smiled, it was so sweet. It also wasn't as bad as Chloe's which read 'why are you so horrible, lady?' I laughed at that, it really suited Chloe. Turns out Chloe's soulmate was an Italian man in Paris for a business workshop. Now that poor man was stuck with Chloe for the rest of his life AND a tattoo that said 'watch where you're going, loser' , talk about bad luck.  
'I can't wait to meet my soulmate' I thought  
Adrien's POV  
I kept looking down at my left wrist which has held my soulmate mark for about 2 weeks now. It was actually quite sweet. It said 'why, thnkyou' not much to go off but at least she had manners. I really want to meet her, I want to spend the rest of my life with someone who likes me, for me, and not for my money and looks. I want a love that consumes me, I want passion and adventure, and even a little danger, and I want that with my soulmate. (lol I really hope someone gets that quote, I slightly changed it though)  
I have a photoshoot today in an hour so I get ready before heading out the door, not wanting to have to schedule an appointment to say goodbye to my father. I take a stroll down the park before accidentally running into a girl about my age. I was about to apologize, then I got a good look at her, and my words got caught in my throat.  
'wow, you are gorgeous', I thought  
"why, thankyou" she said  
"did I just say that out loud?" I asked, blushing red  
"yes, yes you did" she replied, before giggling  
Her laugh was such an appealing sound I was almost swooning, until she stopped. I frowned, 'why did she stop laughing?' I thought. I looked at her and realised that she was looking down at her left wrist. I looked down at my wrist too. It was glowing, so was hers. I looked at her wrist more closely, it read 'wow, you are gorgeous' which, is what I accidently said to her.  
That's when it clicked, this gorgeous girl in front of me, is my soulmate, my other half, my one true love, and I think she realised it too.  
"Hi" she said a little bit timidly  
"Hi" I breathed  
Today, is turning out great.  
A/N  
So hey, if anyone reads this, this is one of my first fanfictions and I really hope people like it! Please comment what you think, it would really mean a lot x  
Muggle head x


	2. Chapter 2

o

Marinette's POV

"Hi" I say

"Hi" the boy replies

He looks down at his wrist and I take this moment to admire his good looks. The way his golden blonde locks fall slightly over his eyes and shine when the sun hits it. The way he stands with his back up straight, 'great posture' I thought.

He looks up at me as though he can sense my staring, his eyes, as green as grass, staring in to my bluebell ones, as though he can read all the emotion that I am portraying through them.

"I guess you're my soulmate." he says

I just nod, not trusting myself to use my words in front of him

"I'm Adrien, Adrien Agreste" he states, sticking his hand out for me to shake

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng" I say, slowly reaching out to shake his hand

Adrien's POV

'Marinette' I thought 'What a beautiful name'

I look down at my watch, oh shoot!  
My photoshoot starts in 10 minutes and it's on the other side of the park.

"Do you have a pen?" I ask Marinette

"Yeah, I've got one in my purse, why?" she asks, getting it out and handing it to me

"I'm really sorry but I have somewhere to be" I say "Is it ok if I write my number on your hand?"

She gives me a nod and I quickly scribble it onto her hand before yelling a quick goodbye and running across the park.

Marinette's POV

I watched Adrien run off across the other side of the park. I sighed. How more perfect could today get. I found my soulmate, he's a complete gentleman, and Alya and Nino are taking me somewhere for my birthday!

I let out a little squeak.! I totally spaced, I'm supposed to be with them… now! I quickly sprint across the park towards the Eiffel tower. They chose the perfect spot, right underneath the Eiffel tower. We were supposed to hang out until midnight, Alya said so it was so we could look at the stars all night, until it was no longer my birthday.

I'll be really tired tomorrow, but I guess it's worth it. I would do anything for Alya, and I know she feels the same way about me.

I made it! I scratch my head, 'where are they' I thought. I'm still looking around for Alya and Nino when a yell, or should I say, several yells scare me out of my trance. My whole class was there! (apart from Chloe and Sabrina) So, I did the only rational thing everyone would do in my situation, I screamed.

I screamed so loud. I mean, so, so loud! Everyone in the park either looked at me as though I was an unknown species, or ran over to see what was going on. Mostly the latter, it was very humiliating.

Then I saw him. Adrien was running over to see what was going on, so, I once again did the only thing I could think of, I hid behind Nino.

"What're you doing dudette?" Nino asked me

I held my finger to my lips to signify for him to stop talking. Adrien was now talking to Alya but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Is that my boy, Adrien?" Nino said, probably to himself

"You know him?" I asked

"Yep" he replied "Adrien!" he yelled running over to him, leaving me by myself, with no human shield.

"Nino!" I whisper yelled, I thought I said it pretty quietly, but apparently not, because everyone stopped to look at me.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked "I heard yelling, are you okay?"

"You two know each other?" Alya questioned

"Yes" mustering up all my courage, I said

"We're soulmates."

A/N  
Hey, please leave a review, it would mean a lot x  
Muggle head x


End file.
